


And I Would Cross Kingdoms To Be With You

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [18]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe- Historical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Knight Bobby, M/M, Medic Donghyuk, Nomad Donghyuk, Prince Hanbin, Prince Junhoe, Rival Kingdoms, Sappy Hanbin, Sappy Junhoe, Secret Relationship, Tutor Yunhyeong, doubleb are best friends, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: Junhoe and Hanbin are princes from rival kingdoms who, by all means, should hate each other. Instead, they’ve managed to fall in love against all odds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Junbin so much? My second ult otp no doubt about it. N e ways, have a Romeo and Juliet style romance except no one dies and the scale is a bit bigger.

Hanbin waited until the last guard’s footsteps faded away before slipping out of bed, grabbing a well-hidden rope from his closet and creeping to the window.

Trying to carefully open the glass, he froze when it squeaked in the silence. He held his breath, desperately hoping no one heard the noise and letting out a sigh of relief when the halls remained quiet. Tying the rope to a hook on the windowsill, he threw it out to the ground and tugged on it to make sure it held.

“I need to replace it soon,” Hanbin whispered as he felt the worn-out fabric. “At a later time,” he shook his head. Slipping out the window, he slid down the side of the wall and started running as soon as his feet hit the ground.

He ran through the garden under the shade of the night and trees, waiting patiently in the corner of a wall as the night guards went about their routine. Grabbing the jutted bricks of the wall in his hands, he yanked himself up with practiced ease and over onto the other side before the next guard came by and dropped down lightly.

A sharp whistle came from the forest across from him and he smiled before darting inside, following the sound of light humming. Swatting aside a branch, he stumbled into a clearing where he saw Junhoe standing there waiting for him.

Exchanging grins of joy, the two princes rushed towards one another and Junhoe swept Hanbin into a tight hug. “Hanbin,” he breathed out, looking down and cupping the other’s face. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hanbin closed his eyes, pushing into the warmth of his lover’s hand and replying, “Me too. It’s been far too long since we last saw one another.” Leaning to place a soft kiss on Junhoe’s lips, he let out a muffled sound of surprise when he felt Junhoe press in forcefully.

“Junhoe?” He asked when they broke apart, seeing the strained longing in his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I wish we didn’t have to sneak around,” Junhoe confessed, hugging Hanbin tighter to him. “I want to parade you around as mine, not have you hidden away like some dirty secret.” He grew increasingly upset, only calmed by the gentle caressing of Hanbin’s hand through his hair.

“I want that too,” Hanbin murmured, “but our kingdoms are rivals and you know as well as I do that our fathers will never allow this.” Junhoe pursed his lips and averted his eyes to the side.

“Please, Junhoe,” Hanbin pleaded, leaning up to press his forehead to Junhoe’s temple. “It’s been two weeks since we last saw one another, let this be a happy meeting.”

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Junhoe nodded, burying his face in Hanbin’s hair and breathing in the comforting scent of honey and lavender before pulling away and linking their hands together. “I have a picnic prepared for us by the cliffs,” Junhoe straightened up, pushing away his anger at their situation to the side and allowing the joy of Hanbin in his arms to overcome him.

“Oh?” Hanbin said, pressing himself further into Junhoe as they strolled to the destination. “How romantic of you,” he teased, laughing at Junhoe’s pout.

“Don’t sound so shocked,” Junhoe sulked before sending down a smirk, “I’m using my skills to impress my future spouse, after all.”

Hanbin bit his lip, a pleased flush crossing his face even as his brain reminded him of reality. “Whoever that is will be very lucky to have you as theirs,” he replied softly. Junhoe didn’t answer and the air around them grew heavier as they reached the cliff.

With a cough, Junhoe seemed to physically shake off any bad thoughts and swept an arm through the air. Five feet from the cliff was a large red cloth with a wooden basket sat on top. There were two lanterns off on either side with the lights just dim enough that it wouldn’t hurt their eyes.

“After you,” Junhoe said, leading Hanbin over and waiting for him to sit down before getting behind him, dragging the smaller male into his chest and hooking his arms around Hanbin’s waist. “Do you like it?”

Hanbin leaned his head back on Junhoe’s shoulder and turned to kiss Junhoe’s jaw softly. “It’s beautiful,” he replied. He hummed when Junhoe reached over to the basket to pull out little sandwiches of cheese and ham.

“It’s not much, but I couldn’t take too many without the cooks getting suspicious,” Junhoe explained, looking sheepish at the scarce meal.

“I don’t mind,” Hanbin replied. “I just want to be with you, even without all the grand food.” He heard the other prince let out an embarrassed cough before plush lips brushed against his temple.

“I really love you,” Junhoe sighed out. A hesitant pause and Junhoe confessed, “I wish we could run away together. To just be by ourselves with no parents to control who we can or can’t love.”

Hanbin could just imagine it, no more responsibilities as the heir to rival kingdoms, no mother to pressure them into an arranged marriage, no father to keep disappointing every time they ran away from lessons, just… them. Together and free to love.

“It would be wonderful,” Hanbin said, eyes closing in longing. “But we can’t. Who would take care of our sisters?”

“I know.” Clearing his throat, Junhoe said, “We just keep moving to depressing topics, don’t we? This is supposed to be a date.”

Hanbin laughed, grabbing a sandwich from Junhoe’s loose hands and taking a bite. “Mm, not bad for a prince who's never cooked before.”

Junhoe looked pleased, smug smile spreading across his face as he took his own food. “I worked hard to make sure they were the right proportions.”

Conversation ceased as they drew comfort from each other’s mere presence and watched the dreaded sun rise as a signal that meant their inevitable parting.

“I have a present for you,” Junhoe said as they started packing up reluctantly. Hanbin paused in the middle of folding the picnic blanket.

“What is it?” He asked curiously as Junhoe approached him with a tightly held fist.

“It’s… something to remember me by,” the taller prince proclaimed shyly, “and a promise.” He grabbed Hanbin’s hand and tilted his gift inside, a cold metal chain and the weight of a ring making Hanbin’s eyes widen.

“Wha–” Junhoe cut him off before he could finish his word.

“I know that as it is now, we will never be able to be wed, but consider this a promise.” Junhoe knelt down on one knee, bringing Hanbin’s hand up for a kiss. “As heir to my kingdom, I swear on my lineage that I will take your hand before we pass, if you would have me.”

Hanbin swallowed, the gravity of Junhoe’s oath not lost on him. “Of course,” he answered back hoarsely. “I would always have you.” Junhoe grinned up at him from the ground, rising up to pluck the necklace from Hanbin’s hand and slipping it around his neck.

“It’s time for us to part, but as long as you have this with you,” Junhoe pressed his hand to the ring hidden beneath Hanbin’s shirt, “know that I will always be in your heart. As you are always in mine.”

Hanbin nodded, leaning up to press their lips together one last time. “Goodbye, Junhoe. Til we meet again.”

Junhoe parted from him, walking to the opposite side of Hanbin’s kingdom before saying, “Til we meet again, my love,” and slipping away into the woods.

Hanbin stared after him, turning away once his silhouette faded and headed back to his castle, heart full and hand clutching the promise ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, reading the first chapter of almost any of my fics makes me cringe hardcore. How cheesy this one is especially >_<

Months passed since their last meeting, as their lessons got harder and the guards more diligent. Hanbin’s mother fell sick with an illness that couldn’t seem to be cured, much to the panic of their healers and the growing paranoia of the king. “It must be the work of the damn Goo family,” the king would say to his son without fail every day. “They’ve done something to our Queen – and I’ll make sure they pay for it.”

“Father, please” Hanbin would beg with a shaking heart, “don’t do anything reckless until mother gets better.” It took everything inside of him not to fall to his knees and plead for his father to leave the other kingdom alone, in fear of Junhoe getting hurt in the crossfire. In return for his father’s peace, Hanbin found his political lessons increasing in intensity and his tutor gave him no leeway despite their close friendship and age.

“Let’s take a break.” Hanbin whined, feeling his head ache at all the words he was forced to read. Yunhyeong, his tutor, shook his head and waved a stick at him threateningly.

“No,” he answered flatly. “You’ve barely made it through the chapter and you know His Majesty wants your knowledge on the other courts to be better.” Hanbin groaned, falling back and laying on the floor limply.

“He’s still young, I don’t get why I have to start training _now_ of all times.” The prince sighed, closing his eyes as his hand drifted to his neck absentmindedly, lightly tracing the ring hidden by his tunic. A cough caught his attention and Hanbin opened his eyes to see Yunhyeong staring at him suspiciously.

“If you would stop messing with the present your mystery lover gave you, that would be great.” Yunhyeong spoke with such a dry tone that Hanbin flinched. He hadn’t been able to stop touching the ring ever since Junhoe gave it to him and it had drawn unwanted attention. Adorned with the Goo sigil that claimed the owner a member of the royal family, Hanbin knew he could never show it unless he wanted to be branded a traitor by his father, so he kept it carefully tucked beneath his jacket. It didn’t stop Yunhyeong from noticing and teasing him about having a peasant lover, which Hanbin was all too happy to let him keep thinking that.

“Sorry, Yunhyeong,” he replied sheepishly, sitting up straight. His tutor sighed, shaking his head and gesturing towards the book.

“Just start reading again before I lose my mind.” Hanbin groaned, but nodded, reaching for the book when the door to the study slammed open and the body of Hanbin’s best friend stumbled through.

“I’m here to take the Prince for his daily walk,” Bobby said, sending a smirk to Yunhyeong as Hanbin cheered and shot up from his seat, bounding over to the knight and taking him by the wrist.

“You know me,” Hanbin said to Yunhyeong’s incredulous face, “need my exercise to stay fit and pretty, very important things to attend to. Bye, Yunnie!” The two ran off with Yunhyeong’s voice scolding them and started laughing once they reached the garden.

“Did you see his face?” Bobby asked through his giggles. Hanbin leaned against him and nodded, wiping his eyes from tears.

“It was priceless.” Hanbin replied. “And he just got me to agree to finally read that book too!” Leading his friend to his favorite tree in the garden, Hanbin sat them down in the shade before saying, “Thanks for getting me out of there, Bob.”

Bobby shrugged. “I know how much you hate those lessons. It’s no big deal.” Settling down against the trunk, Bobby looked around before dropping his voice down to a murmur. “Have you gotten any news from _him_?”

Hanbin sent him a panicked look, tugging Bobby close and whispering into his ear. “Not out here!” His grip was tight on Bobby’s wrist and he stayed very quiet, listening for any unfamiliar footsteps. Hearing none, he sighed. “No,” Hanbin replied softly. “It’s been months since the last time.”

Bobby was Hanbin’s oldest and closest friend, a constant presence at his side. Bobby’s family had been the protectors of the royal family for countless generations, each one serving their own personal liege. From the moment Bobby was born, he was being trained to protect the next royal heir, which was Hanbin a few years after. There was no one Hanbin trusted more with anything and so only Bobby knew about the affair of the Kim and Goo scions.

“I don’t want to assume the worst,” Hanbin sighed, “but I have to admit I am a bit worried.” Bobby nodded with a hum.

“I can try to ask Donghyuk if he knows anything if you want me to,” Bobby said tentatively. Hanbin jumped at the suggestion, looking for all the world like he wanted to say yes, yet still hesitating.

“That’ll be dangerous for him,” Hanbin slumped down, energy leaving his body. “I don’t want him to get in trouble asking around about the Goo heir.”

Donghyuk, a highly skilled medic, was a close friend of Bobby’s who travelled through the land with his nomadic family, unchained by any kingdom and given free passage with their famed ‘help all and harm none’ morals. While Donghyuk was well-liked by everyone, even he wouldn’t be safe if someone thought too much of his questions.

Bobby waved off his concerns. “Don’t worry so much. Donghyuk is pretty good friends with Junhoe, and you know how everyone thinks he’s just the sweetest thing – they’ll assume he’s worried.”

“Are you sure?” Hanbin asked, biting his lip to hide the hope that started growing.

“Yes!” Bobby replied, a smile appearing on his face. “Donghyuk’s family is coming in a few hours to have a check up for the Queen anyways, so I’ll just ask him then.” Hanbin returned the grin and threw himself at Bobby, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you so much, Bobby,” Hanbin said, “you don’t understand how much this means to me.”

Bobby hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. “Junhoe makes you happy. That’s all that matters to me.” Even if their conversations, as limited as they were, practically excreted awkwardness, Junhoe made Hanbin light up in a way Bobby hadn’t seen in a very long time and that made all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of just a filler chapter. The next one is gonna be pretty long comparatively.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
